1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a winding part constructed as a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although until now the mechanism of a camera can be said to have reached a considerably high level with regard to its capabilities, the mechanism itself consists of various independent parts so that many things may still be improved from the point of the manufacturing assembly process. Especially, the sprocket and the spool of the winding mechanism are inserted from a side of the camera and fixed by shafts from above and beneath, thereby necessitating time-consuming operations.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a camera which can be assembled easily, and for this purpose, the sprocket and the spool are mounted on the base plate, thus forming a winding unit.
Further, other features and objects of the present invention will be clear from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment of the invention.